


30 fics in June-debbex

by Vanityandrobron12



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Family, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanityandrobron12/pseuds/Vanityandrobron12
Summary: These are going to be throughout June about debbex
Relationships: Debbie Dingle/Rebecca White





	1. Day 1: kids

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really late posting this but who cares  
> Moses is pete’s, Ross is his uncle, Debbie is his mum

Rebecca was walking to dale view to pick up jack and Moses  
She knocks on ross’ door  
Ross answers  
“Hey rebecca, Tracy is just cleaning Moses up”  
Rebecca speaks  
“Okay”  
Jack comes running out of dale view  
After Moses is cleaned up, Rebecca takes the two boys to mill cottage, where seb is with his dad and stepdad  
After Rebecca has picked up seb, she heads to Tug ghyll, where Sarah is, she was waiting for her mum, Sarah and Rebecca’s relationship had been rocky, but Debbie had suggested to Sarah, that Vanessa would pick her and Noah up from school, then she would have tea at Theirs, then Rebecca would take her, jack and Moses to the pub to have an ice cream and a drink,  
When Rebecca knocked on Tug ghyll, charity answers  
“Hey, Come In”  
Rebecca enters Tug ghyll, and Noah puts Johnny down, then Johnny runs to Sarah, who was reluctantly waiting for rebecca  
Rebecca took the kids to the pub, and Rebecca finally saw Sarah smiling at her joke, and Sarah was bonding with seb really well

Later, chas had said that the kids could have a sleepover with Gracie, and eve and Leo, chas carried Moses into the backroom, Cain, who was at the bar, carried Sarah, Rebecca carried seb, and Debbie carried jack  
Jack settled in Noah’s old room with Leo, Moses was sharing with Gracie, and Sarah was sleeping on the couch, and seb was in with eve, and Rebecca and Debbie were in charity’s old room, Rebecca was proud of her and Sarah’s progress today  
Debbie cuddled around rebecca, and Rebecca linked there fingers together, then Rebecca slowly drifted into slumber


	2. In Laws (Debbie’s in laws)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and Chrissie have a drink together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lachlan is eighteen, and he’s a normal boy with a girlfriend, his girlfriend is belle

Debbie was behind the bar when she saw Chrissie and lachlan enter the pub  
Chrissie speaks  
“Hey Debbie, can I get a white wine and get lachlan a pint and whatever your having”  
Debbie speaks  
“Okay, I’ll bring them over”  
Chrissie goes to sit at a table, Lachlan speaks to debbie  
“Why don’t you come and join us, you know because your family now, and I don’t know my new auntie very well do I, grab yourself a drink too”  
Debbie speaks  
“Thanks, and out your money on me, these are on the house, can you help me bring them over”  
Lachlan speaks  
“Sure”  
Lachlan grabbed his pint and took it to the table, Debbie followed him  
Debbie sat down next to Chrissie  
Debbie speaks  
“So, how's my sister in law doing”  
Chrissie speaks  
“I’m okay, how about Sarah, is everything sorted at school now with that girl who keeps bullying her”  
Debbie speaks  
“No, the girl keeps bullying her, but Sarah keeps getting in trouble, and the teachers are doing fuck all about the bully and they are punishing Sarah when she lashes out”  
Lachlan speaks  
“I could go in if you want, I’m meant to be picking her up from school on Monday, so I could go in and speak to her head of year, I know him anyway, he was my PE teacher last year, he’s a right dickhead, and if I can’t get through to him, I can talk to the girl’s mum, who’s the girl called”  
Debbie speaks  
“From What Sarah’s told me, the girl is called Beth smith, but her brother, Matthew was friends with Noah, but when Noah found out about the bullying, he stopped being friends with Matthew, Noah was actually the one who told me about the bullying”  
Lachlan speaks  
“Right, well I’ll see if i can deal with it”  
Debbie speaks  
“Thanks Lachlan”  
Lachlan speaks   
“No problem, it’s what family is for”  
Chrissie speaks  
“Where am I picking Moses and jack up from tomorrow”  
Debbie speaks  
“From my mum and Vanessa’s”  
Chrissie speaks  
“Right Okay”  
Debbie, Lachlan and Chrissie continue to talk about family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	3. In laws part 2 (Rebecca’s in laws)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca talks to charity and Vanessa about debbie

Rebecca is sat at the bar, watching debbie work  
Vanessa gives her a drink, then sits on the stool next next to rebecca  
Vanessa speaks  
“So, How are you and Debbie”  
Rebecca speaks  
“We’re good, Debbie has agreed to have Sarah working part time at the garage, jack and Moses are inseparable, and Debbie just seems a lot more happier”  
Charity comes over  
“Hey, np guesses for what you two are talking about”  
Charity nods her head towards Debbie  
Charity speaks to Vanessa  
“Listen, you’ve done me proud, you’ve looked after my daughter, and my grandchildren, I couldn’t ask for much more really, but if you hurt our debs, I’m afraid I’m gonna have to break your face”  
Rebecca speaks  
“Point taken”  
Adam walks into the pub  
“Hey, little sis, get me a pint”  
Debbie speaks  
“Ask me nicely, didn’t dad ever teach you manners”  
Adam rolls his eyes, then speaks  
“Debbie, please can you get me a pint”  
Debbie speaks, sarcastically   
“Aww, now that’s much better isn’t it”  
Adam hands over the money, then speaks  
“Get something for yourself too”  
Debbie hands Adam his pint and his change, and puts herself a whiskey and coke  
Charity speaks  
“She’s constantly winding him, Ryan or matty up, but it is pretty funny”  
Vanessa speaks  
“Charity, you always encourage her”  
Rebecca, Charity And Vanessa talk about debbie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	4. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca goes to see debbie at the garage

Rebecca was wondering towards the garage when she saw Vanessa strolling towards the garage as well

When Rebecca got to the garage, she saw Debbie sorting the books  
“Hey debs, I brought you a coffee and your lunch, and I brought a cake from bob’s because you keep forgetting breakfast”  
Debbie speaks  
“What would I do without you eh, so how was jack when you dropped him off with seb”  
Rebecca speaks  
“He was excited to see Aaron, Moses was fine, I dropped him off with frank, and I gave sarah some money, her, liv, Samson, and Noah are going to the pictures, they’ve gone with frank, but they’re seeing Godzilla”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well, Ross is picking Noah, liv, Samson And Sarah up, Noah’s having Sarah over for a sleepover, Jack is going to be with Ross, and Moses is going to be with Pete, and seb is going to be with Robert, and Benjamin is going to be with my dad for the night, so we will have the house all to ourselves”  
Rebecca speaks  
“Sounds very romantic”  
Debbie speaks  
“Get dressed up though Yeah, I’m taking you out around 8 o’clock”  
Rebecca speaks  
“Will do, I’m guessing I’m dropping overnight bags off then”  
Debbie speaks  
“If you don’t mind, now come here”  
Debbie kisses Rebecca, then Rebecca walks off towards jacobs fold to get some stuff for the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	5. “I love you”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie and rebecca go on that date in the pub

Rebecca is waiting for debbie to pick her up  
Debbie’s horn honks outside  
Debbie speaks  
“Come on, I got us free champagne on ice, and Marlon has made us a nice meal”  
Rebecca speaks  
“Won’t your mum be glaring at me or something”  
Debbie speaks  
“Nah, come on”  
They walk hand in hand to the pub

In the pub, Rebecca goes to grab a corner booth, and Debbie collects the champagne and two glasses  
When Debbie returns to the table, Debbie pours Rebecca a glass of champagne, then she pours herself one  
Marlon then comes out with the meals  
They start to enjoy their meal

After they've finished, Debbie pours the rest of the champagne between them  
Rebecca speaks  
“I love you”  
Debbie speaks  
“I love you too”  
Rebecca speaks  
I remember when you first said that, it was definitely the best birthdays surprise”  
Debbie speaks  
“Well, how about we continue this love declaring back at Jacobs fold”  
Rebecca speaks  
“I thought you’d never ask”  
They head off back to Jacobs fold, hand in hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	6. Boys night (debbie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Debbie has a night with Adam, matty, Noah and johnny And ryan

Charity had invited Debbie round to theirs, so then she could spend some time with Noah and Johnny, but charity didn’t mind that Debbie had brought Adam, Ryan and matty round  
Adam speaks to Noah  
“Hey, Noah, what games do you have on the PlayStation”  
Noah speaks  
“Have a look for yourself”  
Adam began looking through Noah’s PlayStation games  
Adam speaks  
“Hey, let’s play VR”  
Noah speaks  
“Fine, but me and debbie get to go first”  
Noah handed Debbie a VR headset  
They began to play  
Adam and Johnny were on Debbie’s team, Ryan and Matty were on Noah’s team  
They were playing Mario kart

Later, Johnny went to bed, Adam, matty and Ryan went home, and Noah and Debbie were still playing  
Charity was happy that her daughter was happy  
Debbie speaks to charity  
“Mum, I might as well sleep here tonight, I’ve texted rebecca, she said she’ll come over and bring me some stuff later”  
Charity answered, then Debbie and Noah kept on playing the videogame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed


	7. Girls night (Rebecca)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca, Sarah and Chrissie have a girls night

Chrissie comes into home farm, with Lachlan and belle  
“Right, I’ve picked up some snacks, and mean girls, and all the things we need to have a girly night in”  
Lachlan speaks  
“I might go and join debbie, Noah, matty, Adam and johnny”  
Chrissie speaks  
“No, you can help”  
Lachlan speaks  
“I do like mean girls, right, come on then, put it on”

Later, Chrissie goes out for more snacks because Lachlan, belle, Rebecca and Sarah have eaten them all  
She’s leaving David’s shop when Chrissie sees Vanessa and charity  
Charity speaks  
“Hey, how's the girly night in going”  
Chrissie speaks  
“It’s going really well, should I ask about the boys night in”  
Charity speaks  
“I think it’s best if you don’t”  
Chrissie speaks  
“I’m getting more snacks, we’re only half an hour into ‘mean girls’, and Sarah, Rebecca, Lachlan and belle have eaten all the snacks”  
Charity speaks  
“Well at least Sarah and rebecca are getting along really well, we’ve got Gerry up at ours, he’s a right nightmare”

When Chrissie arrives back to home farm, she finds Lachlan asleep on the couch, belle cuddled up next to him, then she sees Sarah and rebecca cuddled up on the other couch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed


End file.
